Dangereuse méprise
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. C’est le Jour J. Examen oral de potion. Tandis qu’il parle, Snape le regarde comme s’il espérait LA faute. Mais Harry n’en commet aucune. Enfin, toujours le croitil jusqu’à ce qu’il avise son énorme bévue… pour le moins inattendue!
1. L'oral de potion

**DANGEREUSE MEPRISE**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **C'est le Jour J.Examen oral de potion. Tandis qu'il parle, Snape le regarde comme s'il espérait LA faute. Mais Harry n'en commet aucune. Enfin, toujours le croit-il jusqu'à ce qu'il avise son énorme bévue… pour le moins inattendue.

**Warning : **Mini-fic en trois chapitres.Slash de rating R ou relations entre deux hommes dont le corps en fait baver plus d'une. Si baver ne fait pas partie de vos activités favorites, passez votre chemin. Si votre œil pétille déjà de lubricité, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Traduction**** : Pour les examens : **O ou Outstanding en Anglais. Comme l'édition de poche de HP 5 n'est pas encore sortie, je n'ai pas pu le lire en Français donc je ne connais pas les traductions mais il me semble que c'est Optimal en Français. En dessous de O, c'est E ou Exceeds Expectations et ensuite, c'est Acceptable (la moyenne donc).

* * *

**DANGEREUSE MEPRISE **

**Chapitre 1 : L'oral de potion**

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle il y avait maintenant 35 minutes, Harry sentait peser sur lui, un regard sombre, lourd de jubilation malsaine et d'attente difficilement contrôlée. Attente de _la_ faute. Attente de voir son élève détesté se ridiculiser devant lui.

Severus Snape avait fait entrer Harry James Potter dans sa salle de cours où Draco Malfoy venait de terminer son exposé oral qui déterminerait ou non l'obtention de son ASPIC de potion. Pendant les vingt minutes qu'avait duré son passage, au fin fond de la classe, Neville Londubat avait préparé le sien.

Lorsque Harry avait pénétré dans la pièce, le Serpentard blond venait de se lever et avait lancé à son ennemi de toujours un regard méprisant et tout aussi jubilant que son professeur. Il savait qu'avec Snape, Harry allait en baver.

En le croisant, Draco avait laissé échapper un discret ricanement hautain, aussi bien pour Neville que pour lui et il était sorti comme un roi quitte une pièce.

« Potter » avait dit Snape en se tenant droit devant lui. « Vous allez vous installer à la place qu'a occupé Londubat et vous avez 20 minutes pour me préparer votre exposé qui concerne le véritasérum. Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur cette potion… si vous en êtes capable. » Puis, sans avoir laisser le temps à Harry de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'homme s'était tourné vers Neville qui avait porté un masque déterminé sur son visage, malgré sa peur, et lui avait dit « Londubat, c'est à vous. Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir devant mon bureau. »

Tant bien que mal, Harry avait rassemblé ses idées concernant le véritasérum et était prêt pour l'entretien lorsque Neville avait quitté la salle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et que Ron Weasley y était entré, plus verdâtre que jamais.

« Potter » avait sourit Snape d'un air carnassier tout en asseyant de nouveau à son bureau. « Vous avez 20 autres minutes pour m'exposer vos connaissances du Véritasérum… soit 18 minutes de trop… »

Harry avait pincé les lèvres à cette remarque et l'avait insulté en silence 'Pauv' connard ! Je suis sûr que c'est ton jour préféré de l'année ! Ca doit être le seul moment où tu dois vraiment connaître l'extase… mais tu vas voir, je vais le composer parfaitement cet exposé et tu devras me donner un Outstanding ! »

« … Maintenant, commencez ! » avait ordonné Snape avec un sourire toujours aussi diabolique, ses yeux pétillants de jubilation.

Et Harry avait alors commencé. Son introduction avait été parfaite et il avait vu le sourire de Snape quelque peu s'affaisser au fur et à mesure de son désenchantement. Sa nervosité due au passage de l'examen s'était peu à peu fanée pour laisser place à une certaine assurance. Ses doigts ne se crispaient plus frénétiquement sur eux-mêmes et ses pieds ne tapotaient plus sur le sol avec anxiété. Son dos avait perdu de sa rigidité et ses yeux ne suivaient plus les moindres bruits comme s'ils étaient tous menaçants. Détendu, il était bien assis sur sa chaise et ses mains reposaient sur sa table ou se mouvaient gracieusement dans la cadence de ses paroles. Ses pieds jouaient silencieusement avec les pieds du bureau et ses yeux dénotaient son parfait contrôle de lui-même et de son calme que devait lui envier Snape. Harry réprima un ricanement à cette pensée. Il n'était plus la souris prise au piège dans sa tapette, reluquée avec gourmandise par un chat féroce mais un jeune sorcier puissant qui prouvait qu'il avait assez de connaissances et d'expériences pour ne pas être traité comme un idiot ou un incompétent.

Harry savait de quoi il était question et donc, de quoi il parlait. Le véritasérum avait été utilisé sur bon nombre de personnes lors de la guerre, y compris sur lui-même. Il en connaissait tous les effets immédiats ou secondaires, les propriétés, la composition, la préparation. Tout. Mais cela, Snape ne l'avait jamais su.

Lorsque Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, un peu plus tôt dans l'année, il avait vu également la potion être vidée dans les gorges des mangemorts pour les faire parler. Tous les fidèles devaient être capturés ou éliminés. Telle avait été la politique du ministère.

Il savait que ses phrases étaient bien construites et exactes. Il savait que son débit de paroles était fluide et non monotone. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Snape, dix minutes auparavant, l'avait fixé en écarquillant les yeux démesurément.

Son pied avait dérapé sur le pied de table et il avait senti son cœur faire un bond douloureux. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Oh, Merlin, il l'avait commis ! Il avait commis LA faute !

Mais non, tout en se repassant vivement ses paroles en mémoire, il n'y voyait aucune erreur. Cela avait été à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris l'attitude de son enseignant.

'C'est pour me déstabiliser' s'était-il dit. 'Il voit bien que je ne fais aucune faute alors il essaye de les provoquer mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau !'

Il avait alors poursuivit son argumentation en remarquant les petites étincelles étranges qui passaient dans les yeux noirs de son professeur. Il avait sans doute noté que son étudiant ne se laisserait pas berner ainsi et devait chercher une nouveauté qui lui ferait perdre de sa superbe. Harry n'en était que plus déterminé à finir son examen avec brio. Et une fois qu'il eût prononcé le dernier mot, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un sourire triomphant. Il l'avait !

Il l'avait son O !

Et il jubilait.

Snape n'avait même pas de question à lui poser. Il avait tout dit. Harry le voyait le fixer tout en caressant des paumes la surface en chêne de son bureau tandis qu'il s'adossait à sa chaise.

Snape avisa l'heure lorsqu'un léger vrombissement fût émis par sa montre et il grimaça.

« Potter, votre examen est terminé mais soyez assuré qu'avec ce que vous venez de faire, tout n'est pas fini. »

Harry fronça les sourcils devant cette phrase énigmatique et il allait reculer sa chaise du bureau pour se lever lorsqu'il comprit soudain le sens des paroles de son maître des potions.

Oh Merlin ! Oh non !

Ses prunelles de jade venaient de se trouver en contact avec la preuve flagrante de son énorme bourde qui, suivant la lueur qui scintillait dans les yeux de Snape, allait lui coûter très cher.

_A suivre…_


	2. A chaque action ses conséquences

DANGEREUSE MEPRISE

**Disclaimer**** : **Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**A/N**** : **Merci pour vos messages de soutien concernant mon ordinateur. Je touche du bois et je ne m'avance pas trop mais hier et aujourd'hui, il a bien voulu s'allumer à chaque fois que j'ai appuyé sur démarrer. L'est capricieux mais moi je suis déterminée. Qui de la femme ou de la machine l'emportera ? Vous le saurez dans ma prochaine note d'auteur ou en raison de son absence. Lol ) Exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas faire de réponse aux reviews, tout simplement parce que fanfic déconne encore et que je n'arrive pas à accéder à ma deuxième page de reviews donc ne peux pas les relire et répondre à celles et ceux qui m'ont écrit en premier. Mais je vous remercie tout de même our vos messages et vos encouragements. Gros bisous à tous )

.

.

DANGEREUSE MEPRISE 

.

Chapitre 2 : A chaque action ses conséquences 

Oh Merlin ! Severus ne savait plus que penser.

La journée d'examens était finie, à l'instar des épreuves de fin d'année et il était perdu. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Habituellement, chaque année se ressemblait. De retenues en insultes finement placées jusqu'en extraction de points. 90% à Gryffondor, 5% à Serdaigle et 5 autres à Poufsouffle pour culminer au sommet du sadisme et donc à son bonheur pour les examens de potion de cinquième mais surtout de septième année. Il en sortait toujours heureux et prêt à assurer une nouvelle année deux mois plus tard mais là… là, c'était différent !

S'il s'était attendu à cela ! Venant de Potter qui plus était. Le Potter qu'il avait martyrisé pendant sept années consécutives !

S'il avait su que le fils de sa Némésis était gay… S'il l'avait su plus tôt… Doux Merlin !

Il devait faire quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi alors que Potter lui avait très clairement faire comprendre qu'il l'intéressait.

Devant les avances de son élève, durant son passage d'examen, Severus avait été soufflé. Comment ce jeune morveux était-il arrivé à rester si stoïque, si serein et si sûr de lui tandis qu'il le draguait effrontément alors que son ami, la Weasel, était présent dans la même salle que lui ? Etait-il si arrogant qu'il se croyait tout permis ?

Oh mais à semer à tout vent et sans scrupule, on récolte ce que l'on a ensemenc ! Tout acte avait ses conséquences et Potter les subirait !

Severus secoua la tête lentement. Il avait pourtant tellement jubiler à l'idée de pouvoir humilier Potter une dernière fois. Apogée de son parcours éducationnel. Il avait fait entrer Potter en le regardant d'un air qui aurait fait frémir l'école tout entière. Il avait senti une bouffée de joie et d'excitation envahir ses entrailles lorsqu'il avait entendu Draco ricaner pour se moquer de son ennemi et le décontenancer. Il avait frôlé la jouissance lorsque sa montre avait indiqué l'heure du changement de place entre Londubat et Potter et ensuite… ensuite, il avait quelque peu déchanté.

Potter en connaissait vraisemblablement un minimum sur le véritasérum et il avait dû s'avouer mentalement que son introduction avait été parfaite.

Il était en train d'essayer de déstabiliser son étudiant et venait de trouver la faille lorsqu'il avait senti la chaussure de Potter se poser sur la sienne. Il allait protester d'un ton venimeux lorsqu'il avait senti alors le pied du jeune homme commencer à le caresser doucement. Il en avait été ébahi.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux avec démesure tandis que son cerveau lui confirmait bien que Harry Potter, fils de James Grosse-tête Potter était en train de lui faire du pied pendant son oral de potion.

Dans les yeux d'émeraude, il avait brusquement noté une lueur de panique qui s'était instantanément résorbée pour reprendre leur éclat nonchalant. Le pied qui avait soudainement dérapé sur sa chaussure avait recommencé ses caresses et Potter avait paru très à l'aise, autant dans son examen que dans son flirt inattendu.

Qui aurait cru que Potter était gay ? Et qui aurait cru que lui, Severus Snape, l'intéressait ?

L'enseignant l'avait alors vu d'un œil nouveau et il avait commencé à être excité par ses attouchements sous la table. Pas un instant il n'avait pensé à reculer son pied et il avait savouré ce contact surprenant mais oh combien bienvenue.

Tout en écoutant partiellement les mots de son élève, Severus l'avait détaillé discrètement. Il avait été sûr que le morveux n'avait rien vu mais en revanche, il était persuadé de n'avoir pas pu cacher le pétillement émoustillé qu'avaient reflété ses prunelles noires.

Durant tout l'entretien, Severus avait réprimé l'envie de mouvoir son pied en rythme avec celui de son étudiant. Il s'en était empêché en raison de la présence du dernier fils Weasley dans la salle et parce qu'il savait que le moment n'était absolument pas adéquat. Il avait senti son sexe renaître à la vie mais avait tout fait pour se calmer en vue de ses entretiens encore nombreux ce jour-là.

Lorsque Potter avait clos ses lèvres après vingt minutes d'un monologue exemplaire, Severus avait laissé ses mains glisser sur la surface en bois de son bureau tout en s'adossant avec toute la désinvolture qu'il avait réussi à rassembler. Sa montre avait alors vrombit, signalant la fin définitive de l'épreuve. Comme il savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps de lui parler un minimum discrètement, il avait grimacé et lui avait simplement lancé « Potter, votre examen est terminé mais soyez assuré qu'avec ce que vous venez de faire, tout n'est pas fini. »

Potter avait parfaitement compris, bien entendu. Et de le voir froncer les sourcils en arborant une expression innocente, l'avait quelque peu énervé. Puis, il avait vu une expression d'horreur déformer les traits de son élève avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit de la salle, sans un regard en arrière.

Severus avait voulu éradiquer de ses lèvres son sourire diabolique mais il n'avait pas pu le faire tandis que Ron Weasley s'était assis devant le bureau et que Blaise Zabini entrait dans la salle à son tour.

'Et bien oui Potter' avait-il pensé en silence tandis qu'il refermait la porte de la classe. 'A jouer avec le feu, on se brûle.'

L'enseignant avait dû prendre sur lui pendant tout le restant de l'après-midi pour ne pas se précipiter hors des cachots jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et sauter sur un certain Survivant. Mais, à présent, la journée était finie. Le dîner allait commencé et Potter n'était plus vraiment son étudiant. Il avait terminé ses examens et Severus savait qu'il avait réussi ses épreuves. Potter lui avait montrer qu'il lui plaisait et l'idée d'un beau jeune homme - comme l'était devenu le Gryffondor - dans son lit le ravissait au plus haut point.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Potter nourrissait de tendres sentiments à son égard… ou plutôt, peut-être, un désir inextinguible. Severus s'imaginait déjà caresser ce corps offert et souple qui gémirait son plaisir sous ses doigts en le suppliant de lui en donner encore et encore et encore.

L'homme grogna. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Une fois là-bas, il s'installa à sa place, à la table des professeurs et attendit la fin du dîner tout en dévorant des yeux un certain étudiant aux cheveux noirs. Une fois que les assiettes à dessert eurent toutes disparues et que professeurs et élèves commencèrent à se lever, il se précipita à la table des Gryffondor, jusqu'à un élève et siffla :

« Potter ! J'ai à vous parler ! Immédiatement ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, le maître des potions tourna les talons et força une allure excessivement rapide jusqu'à son bureau.

------------------------------------------------------

'Oh mon dieu !' se répéta Harry pour la énième fois dans sa tête tandis qu'il suivait son enseignant vers ses cachots adorés. 'Que va-t-il me dire ? Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? Il va me tuer ! Il va me torturer ! Il va me donner des coups de chaudron ou m'enfermer dans un de ses immenses bocal pour toujours et, un jour, on me retrouvera tout desséché, sans reconnaître mon identité et avec la tête que j'aurais, on m'apparentera à Rusard… ou pire, à miss Teigne ! Il va me donner à boire du poussos pour voir quelles excroissances vont former mes os ou me suspendre nu par les pouces en m'enrobant de miel avant de faire venir des abeilles. Il va m'habiller en drag queen et m'obliger à aller dire à Rusard qu'il a un ticket avec moi. Ou alors il va me lancer un sort de gloutonnerie jusqu'à ce que mon estomac ressemble à celui de Ron et…'

« Potter ! Entrez ! »

Harry revint à la réalité en voyant que la porte était ouverte et, comme un automate docile, il obéit sans remarquer le décor inconnu de la salle.

« Incendio ! » s'écria Snape brutalement tandis que l'écho de la porte qui se refermait et se verrouillait retentissait dans la salle soudainement éclairée. « Maintenant que vous êtes chez moi Potter… A nous deux… »

A suivre… 

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2**** : **Bravo à toutes celles qui avaient trouvé la bévue de Harry. Pour la petite anecdote, le thème de cette mini-fic m'a été inspirée par un fait réel qui s'est passé il y a maintenant 5 ans. Une amie d'une de mes copines de fac a, pendant un de ses oraux du bac, joué avec le pied de table et s'est rendue compte, à la fin de l'épreuve, qu'en fait c'était le pied de son examinateur. Elle avait très honte (ce qui est compréhensible) et était aussi horrifiée parce que l'homme qui la notait n'avait pas reculé son pied… Il n'a rien fait de plus mais son attitude a quand même été des plus étranges… L'a aimé ça, on dirait. Lol. Et, en fin de compte, elle a eu 12/20 à son oral… J'ai trouvé que cela faisait un bon contexte pour un Snarry. Lol ;)


	3. Qui sème l’excitation récolte un maître ...

**DANGEREUSE MEPRISE**

**Auteur**** : Elehyn**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling.

**En raison de problèmes que j'ai eu avec fanfic concernant mes ratings qu'ils ont trouvé inadaptés, j'ai édité ce troisième chapitre. Il ne contient donc plusla même scène d'amourmais reste de rating R. Vous pouvez retrouver le texte originel sur mon Live Journal ou sur le site d'Ombre et Folie dont les adresses URL se trouvent sur mon profil.**

**

* * *

**

**DANGEREUSE MEPRISE. **

**Chapitre 3 : Qui sème l'excitation récolte un maître des potions**

« C-Comment Monsieur ? » bégaya Harry tout en secouant la tête comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ou compris un traître mot de son professeur.

Celui-ci avança vers lui et le jeune homme se surprit à reculer de frayeur.

« Vous m'avez très bien compris Potter » siffla l'homme en commençant à déboutonner sa robe tout en laissant son regard affamé glisser sur les contour du corps qui faisait face au sien. « Ne jouez pas avec moi au petit allumeur qui vient de s'apercevoir que le chat ne jouait plus avec la souris. Vous m'avez provoqué lors de votre examen et j'ai parfaitement bien compris le message. »

Harry déglutit avec peine tout en fixant son maître des potions de ses yeux verts écarquillés. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard et se sentait comme une proie piégée par son prédateur.

« Je dois bien vous avouer Potter que j'ai été totalement surpris de découvrir que vous étiez gay et, surtout, que vous aviez envie de moi mais l'idée a fait son chemin et maintenant vous êtes chez moi… Vous - êtes – chez – moi… »

'Oh Merlin' se dit Harry avec horreur. 'Il faut tout de suite que je le détrompe !'

« Je- » commença-t-il sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

« Oui, j'étais tellement surpris. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le célèbre Harry Potter – le Golden Boy d'Albus Dumbledore – puisse aimer les hommes et être excité par son maître des potions… Excité par moi… »

Snape avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un grognement plein de luxure et son étudiant étouffa un cri effrayé. La robe noire venait de tomber sur le sol et les doigts fins et pâles s'attaquaient maintenant aux boutons du pantalon qui ne tarda pas à suivre la même destination.

Harry était trop ébahi pour dire quoi que ce soit mais lorsqu'il entendit l'écho des pas de Snape frapper les pierres du plancher, il revint à la réalité.

« Professeur » dit-il avec vivacité en voyant son enseignant se précipiter vers lui. « Je ne suis pas… »

Trop tard. Severus venait de se ruer sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

'gay !' finit Harry dans sa tête tandis que des lèvres dévoraient les siennes et qu'une langue brûlante s'insérait avidement dans sa bouche.

'Oh mon dieu !' se dit l'étudiant de septième année. 'Un homme m'embrasse ! _Snape_ est en train de m'embrasser. Un homme est en train de glisser ses mains sous ma robe. Snape est en train de caresser mes… OH MERLIN !'

Harry haleta de surprise et de crainte. Il était perdu mais savait qu'il devait mettre une fin rapide à tout ceci.

De son côté, Severus ne pouvait se rassasier des petites plaintes de plaisir qu'il entendait s'échapper des lèvres de son élève. Potter le désirait et il le voulait également. Depuis qu'il avait su que le Gryffondor s'intéressait à lui, il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose. Ses pouces taquinèrent ses mamelons qu'il sentit se durcirent et il continua de l'embrasser sans se rendre compte que Harry ne lui répondait pas.

Ce dernier essaya de repousser son professeur mais lorsque ses mains touchèrent la peau très blanche de l'homme, il eut un sursaut de timidité. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il fut en train de toucher le torse nu de son maître des potions ?

Lorsque Severus sentit les paumes douces de son élève s'égarer sur son torse, il gémit. Le morveux était entreprenant. Bien ! Il adorait ça. Il se frotta donc plus lascivement contre Harry et colla ses hanches aux siennes avant d'onduler d'une manière qui ne pouvait être qualifiée que de sensuelle et excessivement érotique.

'Oh Merlin !' se répéta encore en silence le jeune Gryffondor. 'Il y a une érection qui se presse contre moi. Il faut absolument que je lui dise que je suis hétérosexuel !'

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il allait mettre sa pensée en pratique mais une main glissée sur sa peau le stoppa. Alarmé, il abaissa son regard pour découvrir que Snape venait de le déshabiller presque intégralement. Il ne lui restait que son boxer. Mais comment l'homme était-il arrivé à ôter tant de vêtements sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu ? Pratiquait-il d'étranges concours ?

« Harry, caresse-moi ! » supplia Severus en laissant des doigts aventuriers passer l'élastique du sous-vêtement de son étudiant avant de se perdre dans la toison sombre qui cachait la virilité du jeune homme.

Harry poussa un petit cri en sentant des doigts frais entourer son sexe et – Oh cruelle destinée – il ne pût s'empêcher d'y réagir.

« Mmm, tu aimes Harry » ronronna Severus en plaquant un peu plus son élève contre le manteau large de la cheminée. Les reflets chauds des flammes dansaient sur la peau nue du garçon ce qui l'excitait davantage. Sa langue goûta l'épiderme tendre et salé et une de ses mains s'insinua entre les cuisses douces et laiteuses qui appelaient ses caresses.

« Oh Professeur ! » haleta Harry qui essayait de se reprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses propres sens le trahissaient pour Snape. « I-Il faut que je vous dise que… que… »

« Que tu es vierge ! » coupa Severus en le fixant brusquement d'un regard flamboyant. « Oh Harry ! Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je te prenne ! »

Ces paroles ravivèrent en Harry une alerte rouge qui s'était peu à peu embrumée sous les caresses expertes de son enseignant et il essaya de se pousser du mur pour se dégager mais sa manœuvre fût interprétée par Severus comme une intention de se retourner pour être possédé. L'homme gémit de plus bel et lui arracha son boxer.

Harry cria à nouveau et avant qu'il n'ait pu recouvrir son érection de ses mains, elle fût ravie par une bouche impudique qui, par son talent, l'amena peu à peu à l'extase. Tout en mouvant ses hanches avec frénésie, le brun se disait qu'il rêvait, que tout cela n'était pas vrai.

« Oh oui ! » cria le jeune homme, au comble du plaisir. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Severus qui le maintint fermement mais presque amoureusement.

Les brumes de la jouissance se dissipèrent progressivement et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était allongé par terre et que quelque chose de chaud touchait son anus.

« Doux Jésus ! » dit-il en se redressant brusquement et en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Snape qui l'embrassa aussitôt.

Severus se coula au dessus de Harry qui se tortilla en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre à l'intérieur de lui tandis que l'homme le caressait intimement.

'Je suis hétéro !' s'écria-t-il tandis que les lèvres de son maître des potions le réduisait au silence et le transformait petit à petit en un volcan en éruption.

'Oh la la, c'est un autre doigt que je viens de sentir là ?' se demanda le Gryffondor en tentant tant bien que mal de se déloger de sous son professeur tout en réprimant des frissons de plaisir totalement impromptus ainsi que des pensées lubriques qui lui envahissaient l'esprit.

Severus était aux anges. Son nouvel amant était d'une passion affolante ! Il ne cessait de se tordre sous ses caresses et l'excitait comme jamais aucun autre homme n'avait réussi à le faire avant lui. Harry lui avait offert son corps et c'est avec une joie infinie qu'il avait accepté ce cadeau tentateur. Il en éprouvait d'ailleurs les trésors de son index, majeur et annulaire qu'il retira bientôt pour le faire enfin sien, comme ils le désiraient tous les deux.

Le jeune homme n'eût pas le temps de protester et pencha la tête en arrière en gémissant son plaisir. Il sentit la bouche de Snape déposer instantanément des milliers de baisers dans son cou et lui agrippa ses longs cheveux pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Tout en faisant fi de son hétérosexualité, Harry embrassa son professeur comme un assoiffé se désaltère à une source d'eau et bougea son bassin pour attiser les flammes qui venaient lécher son ventre à chaque assaut.

« Oh Severus ! » soupira-il en se détachant de sa bouche. « T'arrête pas ! »

L'homme n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter et le montra bientôt à son amant.

Severus sentait son sang pulser en lui jusqu'à ce que le bonheur ultime envahisse ses sens, à l'unisson de son amant.

En sentant Severus s'effondrer sur lui, Harry resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui et sourit paresseusement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Brusquement, Harry se mordit la lèvre en se demandant s'il devait toujours rectifier le malentendu ou non. Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant de se dire que cela n'était plus la peine. Il ne savait même plus s'il était réellement hétérosexuel alors…

Il fronça les sourcils.

C'est à ce moment-là que Severus le regarda et nota sa confusion.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'alarma l'homme en lui caressant la joue. « Tu regrettes ? »

Harry le fixa alors et se dit que non, il ne regrettait pas. Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et… lui fit du pied.

Severus éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser encore et encore et encore.

**- FIN -**


End file.
